


Nighttime Comfort

by CaffeineAssassin15



Series: MeiCree AU [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 76 is only there at the end, F/M, I'm not sure haha, MeiCree, don't mind me just adding more to the MeiCree ship, would this be canon divergence?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:06:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeineAssassin15/pseuds/CaffeineAssassin15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When McCree is having troubles getting to sleep due to nightmares after his time being held captive by Talon, who can he turn to?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nighttime Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This is something a friend on skype and I have been talking about for a few days haha. She started talking about an AU where "McCree didn't answer the call to rejoin overwatch but was instead picked up by Talon." And because of the two of us being us we started just talking about lots of parts of it. And because I recently fell into the Mei/McCree ship, the ship got added into the AU :3 Also the whole McCree booping Mei on the nose was inspired by this adorable short comic here (I couldn't get the link thing to work so just check it out over here --> http://klhillustration.tumblr.com/post/146565429162/sometimes-when-mei-is-trying-to-look-angry-mccree).
> 
> I'm planning on writing more for this AU, probably as a series, but for now it'll just be this one.
> 
> Just as a note this is my first time posting on AO3 so I hope everything looks alright. I did double check the preview but yeah
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!!

McCree sighed as he tossed around on his bed, sleep eluding him for yet another night. It’s been like this since he broke himself out of Talon’s grasp and was able to get in contact with Overwatch for pick up. He was taken captive by Talon right as Winston sent out the recall. McCree would have shown up, he really would have, but Talon had other plans. They tried torturing information out of him, but when he wouldn’t spill, they chose to use him as a bargaining chip against Overwatch. Taking his hat and giving it to one of the agents, they said if they made any wrong move against Talon, McCree would be hurt in retaliation. And he couldn’t blame them for not trying to rescue him quickly. They didn’t want anything bad to happen to their teammate. But after a week or so, McCree decided to break himself out.

He had taken to swinging around from his bindings, since he was hanging from the ceiling by chains. He did it so often that the Talon agents didn’t think much of it whenever they came in to the sight. Which was their mistake when McCree proceeded to kick a few in the face and break himself free. For the most part, the chain had broke but the bindings were still in place. Using the chain as a makeshift whip, he kept the Talon agents at bay long enough to gather the rest of his belongings (Mainly his gun, serape and boots. His shirt was destroyed by all of the torture and his hat was sent to Overwatch.) and escape. He eventually found his way to a nearby town and managed to procure a phone. McCree had to admit he was happy to hear Athena answer the phone before asking for a pick up.

But now that he was back with Overwatch and healed back up, it wasn’t long before the nightmares started to creep in. Over and over he’d relive his time with Talon in his dreams, but very rarely they would also change to McCree watching his fellow teammates falling one by one. Dying while trying to save him. Soldier 76, Tracer, Lucio, Genji, it was always different people every time. He finally just gave up on sleeping altogether. Not long after that he stopped eating, just picking at his food. Maybe take a bite before losing his appetite. Many have asked if he was alright and he’d just reply that he wasn’t hungry.

And then his aim started to slip, most likely from a combination of lack of sleep and hunger. It was perfectly fine the first few times he went to one of the training areas, but as the days wore on his aim slowly started to falter. He started to spend hours at night trying to get his aim better, but it only seemed to worsen.

He probably should go see someone about this, like Mercy, but McCree just didn’t want to worry the others more than they probably already were over him. It would go away eventually right? McCree was starting to doubt that when he passed out from the exhaustion and hunger a few days ago. The room had spun and he felt suddenly nauseous. When he leaned against the wall to try and see if it would pass, he ended up falling unconsciousness on the ground. As he climbed up and out of bed, he thought back onto that moment.

_McCree slowly started to come back to consciousness. He blinked a few times, realizing that someone was standing over him as he stared up at the ceiling. A voice filled the air around him, it sounding familiar to his ears. As his vision finally came back to him, he recognized the person as Mei. Honestly she looked pretty angelic standing over him like that._

_“Well… ain’t you a sight to see.” He had mumbled, smiling up at Mei._

_He couldn’t tell, but he swore Mei blushed a bit. She frowned a little in worry. “Are you alright? I found you passed out in the hallway. I was just about to call for Angela.”_

_“Don’t you worry darlin’. ‘M fine.” McCree waved off the concern and slowly tried to get to his feet. He really didn't want to see Mercy right now. She'd be so disappointed and worried and he couldn't handle that. Not right now._

_He was surprised to find a finger pointed at his face as he sat up, Mei giving him a look that said she didn’t buy it. “You are clearly not alright. What if this happens again, but somewhere you could get hurt? I do not want to see you hurt again!”_

_He was confused by the last part for a moment before he remembered that Mei was one of the ones that was there when they came to get McCree after his escape from Talon. He remembers her looking pretty worried over his condition. Everyone was looking pretty concerned if he was honest, but for some reason he could pick her worry out the clearest out of them all._

_He sighed. “I won’t lie t’ya, Miss Mei. I haven’t been feeling ta best lately. Jus didn’t want ta worry ya’ll.”_

_Mei sighed as well, slowly reaching down to take one of his hands into both of her own. She didn't have her gloves on at this moment, McCree spotting them on the ground next to him. Her hands were pretty soft and warm. “But you are just worrying us more by not telling us. Keeping it in is not good for you. Everyone is here to help you, including myself. We do not like seeing you like this.”_

_“..’M sorry Miss Mei.” McCree apologized, feeling bad for worrying her so much. He slowly started to try getting to his feet again, Mei providing assistance this time._

_She gives him a smile. “It is alright. You have been through a terrible experience and are trying to get past it. I know a bit of what that’s like.”_

_She looked away slightly, lost in thought for a moment. McCree just barely caught the look as she turned. It was a pretty familiar one. It was a look he saw back in the mirror a lot. Maybe… Maybe he could talk to her about it._

_“Ya know… maybe talking ta someone… isn’t a bad idea.” He hummed. He reached up and booped her on the nose lightly, a smile forming on his face._

_Mei’s face instantly started to turn red, McCree’s smile getting wider at the sight. It was an adorable sight he had to admit, especially when she brought up the fur on her parka to cover her face a little bit._

_“W-Well if you need someone to listen to or to just sit with, my room is open.” Mei offered._

_“That’s mighty kind of ya. I might take ya up on that.” He booped her on the nose again and proceeded to walk off, leaving a blushing and stammering Mei behind. ___

That was how McCree found himself outside of Mei’s room, clad in just his pajama pants and shoes. He didn’t feel like throwing a shirt on. Taking a deep breath, McCree knocked on the door. Immediately he heard shuffling sounds from the other side of the door before it opened. A burst of cool air exited the room as Mei came to stand in the doorway, clad in a tank top and some shorts. She offered him a small smile. 

“Hello McCree.” Mei said, moving to the side to let McCree in. “Hope you do not mind it being cold.” 

“Ain’t nothing I can’t handle don’t worry.” McCree said, stepping into the room. He shivered a bit at the initial cold hitting his skin, but didn't let it bother him. “An you can just call me Jesse, sweetheart.” 

“Well if you feel too cold just let me know. I do not mind turning the temperature up a little.” Mei offered. She frowned just a little as she took in Jesse's figure. He seemed to be a little on the thin side. Was he losing weight? “Alright then, Jesse. You can sit on the bed if you’d like.” 

“Thank ya.” McCree sat on the bed, Mei sitting down next to him. He sighed as he ran a hand through his somewhat messy hair. “Sorry to barge in on ya like this.” 

“Oh no it’s fine! I did say my door was open did I not? Besides I wasn’t asleep yet so no worries.” 

“Well, if ya need me ta leave at any point, jus' let me know okay?” 

“Alright. What would you like to talk about?” 

They ended up spending most of the night just talking about anything they could think of. Once or twice McCree talked about his nightmares to Mei, who listened patiently and only offered words if necessary. Her being by his side was more than enough comfort for him, but the words did help a little as well. Mei in return talked a little bit about her own dreams, mainly from back when she ended up in cryostasis. McCree didn’t even realize that they had fallen asleep together on the bed until he had woken up and realized that this was not his room and he was holding someone close. They must have ended up laying down and the temptation to sleep was too great to resist. The blankets were pulled up over them, one of them probably doing that while they were sleeping. Mei was facing towards him, her head tucked under his chin, arms rested between them and their legs slightly tangled together. Looking down, McCree stared at Mei's sleeping face. He found her really adorable with her hair down like that and looking peaceful. He smiled and couldn't resist pressing a kiss to her forehead, Mei only mumbling something in her sleep at the action. He wouldn’t mind staying like this for a while. 

A knock at the door, however, had McCree tensing up and glancing towards the door. Mei didn’t wake up from the sound, in too deep of sleep thankfully. As the door opened, McCree closed his eyes and faked being asleep as well. Hopefully whoever it was couldn’t tell he was awake. 

Mei?” The gravely voice of 76 filled the room, taking a few steps into the room. On one hand McCree was glad it was him and not one of the younger kids. He’d never hear the end of this if it was Tracer or Lucio that came in. On the other hand, who knew how 76 might react. “You in here? McCree wasn’t in his room and- oh…. Well, suppose we can let these two sleep for a little longer. Lord knows they need it.” 

As his footsteps fade away and the door closes, McCree let out a sigh of relief, slowly opening his eyes again. A pang of guilt hit him though, as 76 was there looking for McCree, worried about him. He sighed, maybe he really should ask for help about this. Though maybe later, he decides with a yawn and closing his eyes once more. Sleeping for a little longer sounded great right now. He was sure they both needed it.  



End file.
